sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Cybermonk Techniques
Most cybermonk techniques represent advanced training or tactics that the cybermonk has learned as they gained experience. Some cybermonk techniques are known as push techniques and use Resolve Points to push the limits of your cybernetic augmentations. Pushing a cybernetic augmentation is done as a swift action and lasts for a number of rounds equal to 2 plus 1 round for every two character levels you have. To use push techniques, you must have a cybernetic augmentation installed in one of the specified systems. All cybermonk techniques are extraordinary abilities. 2nd Level Bleeding Fist You may choose to spend 1 Resolve Point at the beginning of your turn to cause your unarmed strikes to deal one point of bleed damage per die. This lasts for a number of rounds equal to half your character level. Boost Dermal Plating (Push) You may spend 1 Resolve Point to temporarily increase your damage reduction by 2. You have dermal plating in your skin system as a class ability, and therefore do not require any additional augmentations to use this technique. * Associated System: Skin Chi Wire You may learn a combat feat from the following list as a cybermonk technique without meeting its ability score prerequisites: Augmented Warrior, Battle Built, Blind Fight, Cleave, Deflect Projectiles, Diehard, Gun Fu Initiate, Improved Combat Maneuver, Improved initiative, Improved Feint, Jet Dash, Kip Up, Lunge, Mobility, Nimble Moves, Overclock Cyberware, Traceur, Traceur Master, Step Up, Strike Back, Toughness, Unfriendly Fire, Weapon Focus. You may select this technique multiple times, each time selecting a different feat. Cyber Gun Critical Whenever you score a critical hit with an unarmed attack, you may also choose one of your cybernetic ranged weapons and deal bonus damage using damage dice of the same type and number as that weapon. If the weapon uses ammunition or charges when it is fired, it consumes the appropriate number of rounds or charges. * Associated System: Arm, cyber weapon (Ranged) Power Strike (Push) You may spend 1 Resolve Point to temporarily increase your damage output. You may make a single unarmed attack as a full action that deals your Improved Unarmed Strike damage plus your cyber wuxia damage. * Associated System: Arm, Legs Versatile Fist You may deal bludgeoning, slashing or piercing damage with your unarmed strikes, choosing which type before you roll damage. 6th Level All Piston Push (Push) You can spend 1 Resolve Point to enhance your ability to knock an opponent back or push an opponent aside. If you make a bull rush attempt in the same turn, you may roll twice and take the better result. This technique may only be used once per encounter. * Associated System: Leg or All Legs Boost Ability (Push) You may spend 2 Resolve Points to gain a temporary bonus of +4 to a specific ability score by pushing its related cybernetic augmentation to its limit. Choose an ability score when you select this technique. As long as you have an augmentation implanted in the associated system, you gain the bonus to the associated ability score. This bonus lasts for 10 rounds, or 1 minute. You may select this technique multiple times, each time selecting it for a different ability score and body system. * Associated System: Spinal Column (Strength), Arms, Legs (Dexterity), Heart, Lungs (Constitution), Brain (Intelligence), Brain, Eyes, Ears (Wisdom), Brain, Skin (Charisma) Cyber Gun Strike When you make a storm strike, one of those attacks may be made with one of your cybernetically installed ranged weapons, such as those found in a quickdraw hideaway limb. You must know the cyber gun critical technique to learn this technique. * Associated System: Arm, cyber weapon (Ranged) Damage Field (Push) You may spend 2 Resolve Points to create a highly charged field around your body that damages opponents striking you with melee, natural, or unarmed attacks. An attacker that successfully hits you takes electricity damage equal to 1d6 per cybermonk level (maximum 10d6). * Associated System: Skin Enhanced Hearing (Push) You may spend 1 Resolve Point to gain blindsense (sound) 60 ft. At 10th level this improves to blindsight (sound) 60 ft. * Associated System: Ears Enhance Vision (Push) You may spend 1 Resolve Point to amplify your cybernetic vision, increasing clarity and improving ranged accuracy. Penalties for weapon range increments are reduced to –1 per range increment, and ranged weapons have their range increments doubled. * Associated System: Eyes Fortification (Push) You may spend 2 Resolve Points to gain a 25% chance to ignore a critical hit for as long as the push lasts. * Associated System: Heart, Spinal Column Free Runner You can spend 1 Resolve Point to enhance your ability to climb, rebound off, and vault over walls and other obstacles. While this push is in effect, you can use the Acrobatics or Athletics skill to climb, and you gain a climb speed equal to half your movement speed. Additionally, you do not need to move in a straight line during a charge action and can make a single 90 degree angle turn and still make a charge attack. * Associated System: Leg or All Legs Gun Fu You may use small arms with storm strike to attack at a range or in melee by making all attacks at a -6. Additionally, making ranged attacks with small arms no longer provoke attacks of opportunity. You cannot make attacks of opportunity with small arms. Improved Chi Wire You add the following feats to the list that may be selected with the combat feat technique: Great Cleave, Improved Critical, Greater Feint, Sidestep, Spring Attack, Penetrating Attack, Stand Still, Improved Stand Still, Step up and Strike. You must know the Chi Wire technique to learn this technique. Leaping (Push) You may spend 1 Resolve Point to increase your acrobatic ability. You may use Acrobatics to jump as if it were Athletics and add your level to all Acrobatics or Athletics checks made to jump, both for vertical jumps and horizontal jumps. You always count as having a running start when making jump checks. * Associated System: Leg or All Legs Tornado Kick (Push) You may spend 1 Resolve Point to temporarily increase your cybernetic leg strength. If you make a trip combat maneuver, you may roll twice and take the better result, and then the push ends. This ability may only be used once per encounter. * Associated System: Leg, Legs Physical Resistance Whenever you would take ability damage, you may as a reaction spend a Resolve Point to reduce the damage by an amount equal to your cyber wuxia damage reduction. Redline Implant (Push) You may choose one push technique you know at the beginning of each day. The duration of that push, if it has one, is now 24 hours. The Resolve Point cost of that push is reduced by 1. These effects last for as long as it remains the selected push for an overclocked implant. Snatch and Grab (Push) You may spend 1 Resolve Point to temporarily increase your cybernetic grip and arm strength. If you make a disarm combat maneuver, you may roll twice and take the better result and then the push ends. This technique may only be used once per encounter. * Associated System: Hand, Arm, Hands, Arms Sprint (Push) You may spend a Resolve Point to increase your base speed by 30 feet, up to double your current speed. If you have cybernetic augmentations in both the legs and lungs systems, then you gain the additional benefit of not losing your Dexterity bonus to AC while running. * Associated System: Legs, Lungs Vice Grip (Push) You may spend 1 Resolve Point to temporarily increase your cybernetic hand strength. If you make a grapple combat maneuver, you may roll twice and take the better result and then the push ends. This ability may only be used once per encounter. * Associated System: Hand, Hands 10th Level Cyber Gun Flurry When you make a storm strike, all of those attacks may be made with your cybernetically installed ranged weapons. You must know the cyber gun strike technique to learn this technique. Hurricane Kick (Push) As a full action, you can spend 2 Resolve Points to use a cybernetic limb to sweep all targets within reach. Make a bull rush attempt on each target you threaten. A target that has been successfully bull rushed must make a Reflex Save (DC 10 + 1/2 your cybermonk level + key ability score modifier) or fall prone. If a bull rushed target’s movement is blocked by a solid object, such as a wall or vehicle, it must make a Fortitude Save or be staggered for one round. * Associated System: Arm, All Arms, Leg or All Legs Improved Gun Fu Your ability to use small arms to deadly effect improves. Whenever you could make an attack of opportunity with an unarmed strike (and you are wielding a weapon of the small arms category), you may make the attack of opportunity with that weapon instead. This attack is made at a -6. Additionally, you may spend 1 Resolve Point to deal your cyber wuxia damage instead of normal weapon damage with small arms category weapons until your next turn. You must know the gun fu technique to learn this technique. Power Slam (Push) As a standard action, you can spend 3 Resolve Points to slam the ground with your cybernetic limbs. This sends out a blast in a 5 foot per cybermonk level cone that affects all creatures and autonomous devices in the area. Make a bull rush attempt on each target within the area of effect. A target that has been successfully bull rushed must make a Reflex Save (DC 10 + 1/2 your cybermonk level + Strength modifier) or fall prone. If a bull rushed target’s movement is blocked by a solid object, such as a wall or vehicle, it must make a Fortitude Save or be staggered for one round. * Associated System: Arm, All Arms, Leg or All Legs Second Redline Implant You may select a second push each day for the Redline Implant technique. You must know the redline implant technique to learn this technique. Thousand Needle Strike You may choose to forgo normal damage with unarmed strikes and instead deal 1 point of Strength or Dexterity damage for each successful attack. This effect lasts until the beginning of your next turn. This choice is made before any attacks are made and cannot be changed. Unlike normal ability damage this damage can be removed with a DC 20 Medicine check. Wall Acrobatics You may leap onto walls and leap off of walls to attack from unconventional angles. When adjacent to a wall, as a swift action, you may make an Acrobatics check against DC 20 + the enemy's CR. If you succeed, your enemy is flat-footed against your attacks until your next turn. If you have spring attack, you may make your Acrobatics check at any point during your movement as long as you are adjacent to a wall when you do. 14th Level Full Power Push (Push) If you make an all piston push while benefiting from the sprint technique, the distance the opponent is moved is doubled. You must know the all piston push and sprint techniques to learn this technique. * Associated System: Leg or All Legs Greater Gun Fu You have become a master of small arms. You threaten within 10ft with small arms, and always deal your cyber wuxia damage with small arms, unless the weapon’s damage is higher. You must know the improved gun fu technique to learn this technique. Power Throw Combo (Push) Whenever you use the tornado kick push you may activate the power strike push without paying the Resolve Point cost or spending a full action. If you succeed at both the trip and the attack roll, you gain the benefits of your trip result as if it were a bull rush as well. The enemy is moved the distance as if they had been bull rushed, and prone as if tripped. You must know the tornado kick and power strike techniques to learn this push technique. * Associated System: Arm, All Arms, Leg or All Legs Thunderclap (Push) While under the effects of the damage field push, you may choose to use the power slam push. If you do, all creatures in the area take your damage field damage. You must know the damage field and power slam techniques to learn this push. * Associated System: Arm, All Arms, Leg or All Legs Tiger Strike (Push) Whenever you make a storm strike using thousand needle strike, you may spend a Resolve Point to make the first attack of the round be a power strike in addition to dealing ability damage. You must know the thousand needle strike and power strike techniques to learn this push technique. * Associated System: Arm, Legs Category:Class choices